Una Dulce Navidad
by ilyquinn
Summary: Lance Sweets no esperaba nada de aquello, definitivamente nada estaba en sus planes, sólo quería una noche tranquila. Para el Reto: Navidad en el Jeffersonian. ¡Qué lo disfruten! ¡Feliz Navidad!


**Este one-shot lo escribí para el Reto: Navidad en el Jeffersonian****. :D** **Espero que les guste, disfrútenlo. **

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece, no importa cuántas veces se lo pida a Santa para Navidad.

**.**

**Una Dulce Navidad**

**.**

Entré a mi departamento totalmente exhausto, lo que necesitaba era pasar una noche tranquila con mi adorada Daisy. Colgué mi saco en el perchero, dejé mis zapatos en la entrada y me caí en la primera superficie blanda que encontré.

Paz, al fin…

Hasta que sentí algo húmedo lamerme la cara.

-¡¿Qué rayos?- exclamé al ver una bola de pelos sobre mí.

-¡Oh, Lancelot! ¡Conociste a Lacey y ya son amigos!- exclamó mi novia, claramente emocionada.

Tomé a la perrita (asumo que era perrita por el nombre) entre mis manos. Era un cachorrito Golden Retrevier con un serio problema salival, apenas habían pasado dos minutos desde que la conocí y mi traje ya estaba mojado.

_Era mi favorito. _Pensé. -¿Y de quién es?

-¡De nosotros! ¿No es genial? ¡Nuestra familia acaba de empezar!- dijo Daisy, demasiado rápido que mi cerebro se atrofió por exceso de información.

_¿De nosotros? ¿Nuestra familia? _Claro, debí verlo venir. El siguiente paso natural sería casarnos y formar una familia, entonces ¿por qué me aterrorizaba tanto siquiera pensarlo?

-¿Lancelot, cariño? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Daisy preocupada, lo que me devolvió a la realidad.

-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Estabas como, catatónico.- Iba a responderlo pero luego vi al perrito que jugaba en su regazo. -¿Daisy? ¿Me explicarías porqué tenemos un perro?

Ella vio a la pequeña "Lacey" –Oh, es que la vi en el refugio camino a casa y sólo mírala, ¿no es adorable? Vamos Lance, no me veas así. Mira, sé que no te gusta mucho la idea pero sí sé de algo que te alegrará.- dejó a la perrita en el sofá y se fue al dormitorio. Lacey ladró y me gruñó.

-Tú tampoco me caes bien. Has arruinado mi traje favorito.- le dije. Ella se sentó, se rascó la oreja con la pata y dio vuelta en el sillón. Por un momento me pareció adorable.

-¿Listo para tu sorpresa?- volteé para ver a Daisy. Estaba detrás de la pared, con mi sorpresa aguardando. Imaginé todas las posibilidades… entonces salió.

-¿Una caja?- dije, tratando de ocultar mi decepción y mi confusión.

-No es sólo una caja, tontillo.- dijo con esa sonrisa que me gustaba. -¡Es una caja con adornos navideños!

-¿Adornos? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, me di cuenta de que ya casi es navidad y nosotros no tenemos un árbol. Desde que yo no creo que la navidad deba ser celebrada en diciembre no había puesto adornos nunca en mi vida, pero sé lo importante que es para ti y quería celebrarlo.- dijo tan rápido que tomó una gran bocana de aire al final, era una de las muchas cosas que me encantaban de ella.

Me quedé impresionado. La amaba, no había duda. Ella tenía un gran corazón aunque no se diera cuenta. –Bien… ¿Qué vamos a adornar?- pregunté. Daisy dejó escapar un gritó de emoción y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

.

.

-Bien, ahora, debemos empezar a colocar estas esferas de colores en las ramas del _Pinus_.

-Daisy, no estamos con la Dra. Brennan decir "árbol" está bien.- dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella siempre era tan paranoica.

-No es eso.- me dijo haciendo un puchero. –Lo que sucede es que debo ser profesional en todos los aspectos de mi vida.

Reí por lo bajo y coloqué la primera esfera en el árbol o _Pinus, _busqué por más adornos en la caja, tomé algo mojado. Grité al darme cuenta que había agarrado la lengua de "Lacey"

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- preguntó mi novia, preocupada.

-Um, nada. Todo está bien, sólo… sólo estaba jugando con Lacey.- dije acariciando al animal, entonces me mordió. -¡Bien! ¡Ya está! ¡Esa perra me odia!

-Oh, anda Lance. Ella es un animalito inocente.- sacó al renacuajo de la caja y empezó a hacerle caras como a un bebé.

-Daisy, ella no es un bebé no tienes porque hacer eso.- le dije señalando al animal.

-Creo que alguien está celoso. ¿Tú qué opinas Lacey? ¿Crees que papá tiene miedo a que te quiera más que él?

-¡No soy inseguro! ¡No soy su padre! ¡Y sé qué no la quieres más que a mí!- exclamé sacando una boa de color verde de la caja. Miré hacia arriba para verla a los ojos. -¿Verdad?

Lanzó una carcajada. –Lancelot, claro que…- le tapó las orejas a la perrita. –Claro que no te quiero más que a ella.- susurró. Me acerqué para besarla y la perrita ladró.

-Creo que ella _sí_ está celosa.- me dijo y luego me besó.

Lacey saltó de los brazos de mi novia, salió disparada a la cocina con la boa verde en la boca. La perseguimos hasta ahí. Con su patita empezó a mover el limpiador que estaba en la encimera, había un objeto negro sobre él que amenazaba con caerle.

¡Era un cuchillo! Corrí hacia ella antes de que le cayera encima. ¡Plong! Sonó al caer. Daisy suspiró de alivio al igual que yo. Lacey lamió mi cara y yo sólo pude sonreír.

.

.

Daisy, luego de casi media hora de poner adornos, sacó el último objeto de la caja, una estrella dorada.

-Este es el último.- dijo aliviada.

-¿Quién la pondrá?- le pregunté.

Daisy me sonrió. –No lo sé. Aunque puede esperar…- dijo acercándose lentamente. –ha sido un día muy largo y quiero irme a la cama.- me guiñó un ojo.

-Veo que estamos de acuerdo, osita.- me besó lentamente. Oí un crujido pero no le tomé importancia. Otro y otro. Me separé para ver de dónde venía el ruido.

-Oh, cielos. Lacey… no. Déjalo ahí… sssht.. ¡No!- gritó. Vi hacia abajo.

Lacey tenía el cable de las luces entre los dientes y amenaza con morderlo. Me acerqué, despacio para no espantarla. –Lacey, dame el cable.- le ordené. Ella me gruñó.

-¿Por favor?- le pedí. Al momento que acerqué mi mano ella corrió llevándose consigo todo el árbol. No había que ser un genio para adivinar que pasaba después.

Miles de pedacitos de colores volaron por la habitación, tomé a Lacey y nos escondimos detrás del sofá.

-¡Oh, nuestro árbol!- gritó Daisy enfadada. Fue a buscarnos detrás del sofá, Lacey la miraba con cara de inocente. -¡Esa perra arruinó nuestra navidad! ¡Mira lo que le hizo a nuestro árbol!- Lacey gimió y aulló al oírla.

-No seas tan dura con ella, es inocente. No sabía lo que hacía.

Daisy me vio, enojada. -¿Ahora la defiendes? ¡Hace media hora ni te agradaba!

-Vamos, es una bola de pelos adorable. ¿Verdad que sí?- le dije a Lacey. Ella lamió mi cara por enésima vez en el día. -¿Cómo no puedes quererla?

-Pero… pero… ¿y el árbol? ¿Cómo tendremos navidad sin árbol?

Me levanté con Lacey en mi brazo derecho. –Daisy,- comencé. -Lo importante no es el árbol, los adornos, el pavo, ni las luces de colores. Lo importante es estar con las personas que quieres.- lme acerqué y tomé su barbilla. –Y yo estoy con los que quiero justo en este momento.

Ella bajó la mirada y luego la subió. –Tienes razón.- musitó y me sonrió. –Yo también estoy con los que quiero justo ahora.- tomó mi mano entre la suya. –Y luego la Dra. Brennan dice que no cree en la psicología.

Reí entre dientes. Sí, eso era lo único que quería. Si tenía que pasar los siguientes treinta o cuarenta años persiguiendo perros o niños en la sala mientras adornamos el árbol de navidad junto a Daisy, los pasaría siendo el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

-Ahora, en serio quiero irme a la cama.- me dijo con un guiñó.

-Bien, sólo recogeré algunos pedacitos de cristal.

-Entonces te ayudaré…- la interrumpí. –No, no sólo será un momento. Anda, iré dentro de un momento.

Ella me sonrió y se fue a la habitación. –Por cierto. Ya sé qué te daré para navidad.

-¿Ah sí?- dije mientras tomaba el recogedor. –Yo también.

-¿Y qué será?- preguntó curiosa desde la habitación.

-No te diré, es una sorpresa.- dije. Saqué el anillo de compromiso de mi abuela de mi bolsillo izquierdo, siempre lo llevaba conmigo. Hacía más de dos años que le había propuesto casarse conmigo con el mismo anillo, quizás era de mala suerte pero era algo de mi familia. Y quería que ella lo llevara.

Porque ella era la indicaba. Lo supe desde el primer momento que la vi. Miré alrededor. Lacey me veía fijamente, casi curiosa.

Puse mi dedo en mis labios. –Este será un secreto entre tú y yo.- Ella ladró, como prometiendo silencio. Me puse a recoger rápidamente, otro tipo de sorpresa me esperaba en la habitación.

.

.

**¿Les gusto? **

**¡Qué pasen una muy feliz Navidad con todos sus seres queridos! ¡Feliz Navidad!**


End file.
